


Opposites Attract

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Park Chanyeol, i think they are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun shouldn't be a match made in Heaven. Chanyeol was north and Baekhyun was south and like magnet's they were destine to collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



They say opposites attract, but little did they know it was the utmost truth. Take for instance Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun was loud and energetic. If he had a tail it would always wag much like his dogs. He was a force to be reckoned with. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was soft. He cried over the smallest things but he was kind to everyone and that's what mattered. How the two met was like magnets clashing together. They just ran smack dab into one another and then saw each other everywhere. It was Baekhyun who instigated. He asked Chanyeol out. He kissed Chanyeol first. He put his hand down Chanyeol pants and he loved every moment of it.Now, most the time opposites don't attract in the bedroom but these two were perfect.

“Damn is Baek just shut up and lay down.” Chanyeol snapped before pushing Baekhyun down onto the bed. Baekhyun smiled a cheshire like grin at Chanyeol. 

“Or what you gonna spank me?” He teased as Chanyeol quickly moved to sit on top of him.

“Maybe I will,” Chanyeol stated, a smirk growing on his lips. He knew just how far Baekhyun would go, so he wasn't really worried about it. After all, if things got too sticky they had their safe word Mongryoung. After all, it was quite unreasonable to talk about Baekhyun’s dog while they were trying to have sex. And if that didn't work, they had a safety noise. Five taps on the wall and Chanyeol would stop.

Baekhyun pouted before violently pitching his hips and throwing Chanyeol off him. He quickly straddled the taller male and smirked. As if that really mattered.

“You know I'm just going to throw you off right?” Chanyeol asked his voice steady. Chanyeol wasn't unconfident in any sense of the word, he just wasn't as out there as Baekhyun. But in the bedroom, it was the opposite. As Baekhyun shrugged and started to make a sassy remark Chanyeol tossed the smaller off of him.

Baekhyun grunted and grabbed the pillow nearest to him and swung in a half-hearted desperation. However, Chanyeol was too fast. He grabbed the pillow, yanked it away, and brought it down on Baekhyun's head.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun protested rubbing his head.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle. Baekhyun chuckled as well wrapping his arms around Chanyeol and kissing him. This is really all that Chanyeol had wanted was to kiss Baekhyun but then he had to go and start that pillow bull shit. 

The kiss was gentle at first till of course, Baekhyun got bored. He lay back pulling Chanyeol on top of him. This is how they belonged, Baekhyun under Chanyeol’s large bulky and awkward body. He never seemed to know how to lay on top of him, but Baekhyun didn’t mind.

Chanyeol made the first move pushing his hands under Baekhyun's shirt. He let his large hands roam over his boyfriend's chest till he started to massage his nipples. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as he pitched his hips up. 

“Stop,” Chanyeol growled into the kiss, making Baekhyun still his body. He squinted his eyes closed as he moaned unabashedly into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head before tossing it behind him somewhere. 

“Damn Yeol you’re getting buff,” He cooed, running his hands up his lover’s chest.

“Really?” Chanyeol asked looking down at himself a huge grin on his face. That was the man Baekhyun had fallen in love with. The cute handsome boy who thought that any compliment could stop time and head all wounds.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said softly before pitching his hips and making Chanyeol fall forward onto him with an oof. 

“Okay okay, I get it. Less cute time more fucking you into the mattress,” Chanyeol said before roughly biting down on Baekhyun's collar bone.

“Yeol!” Baekhyun gasped roughly gripping Chanyeol's hair as he pressed his head back into the bed. Chanyeol didn’t leave his collar alone; instead, he started to suck where his teeth had bruised the skin. His hands snaked back under Baekhyun's shirt as he roughly twisted his nipples.

Baekhyun pulled roughly on Chanyeol's hair lifting his head away from the dark purple bruise. He crashed his lips against Chanyeol's before raking his nails down his boyfriend's back. If Baekhyun was going to be covered in bruises Chanyeol was going to be covered in scratch marks.

Chanyeol lifted up his body and pushed Baekhyun's shirt up. He moved down to the shorts stomach and started to run his tongue along his abs. Baekhyun was definitely the buffer of the two. Chanyeol was squishy and he loved the way Baekhyun contrasted against him. His nails scraped down his stomach as he moved down to remove Baekhyun's pants.

“Eager?”

“I know you are,” Chanyeol replied as he pulled Baekhyun's pants down and tossed them off the bed. 

“Hey-”

“Shut up or I’ll gag you,” Chanyeol said firmly. He was done playing games. As much as he loved Baekhyun he talked way too much. Sometimes you just needed to enjoy the things in life.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Baekhyun said. He wasn’t sure why he did. Maybe he wanted to be gagged because he knew that it was a true threat.

“Watch me,” Chanyeol said using his long arm to reach under the bed and grab the gag. In all actuality, Chanyeol had put it there in case this happened. Perks of fucking at his house, he could reach everything without ever getting off Baekhyun.

“Damn you’re always so prepared,” Baekhyun said lifting his head up to make it easier on Chanyeol. Once the red ball was in place Chanyeol slid further down to remove Baekhyun's underwear. Now Baekhyun was basically naked, the shirt and undershirt he was wearing did nothing. 

“You’re so hot when you’re like this,” Chanyeol said moving to push Baekhyun’s shirt up a little more. Now he was stuck with his arms up above his head with the shirt right there. This is how Chanyeol liked to see him, quiet and emitting desire. Chanyeol stood up and removed the rest of his clothing before grabbing the lube and condom. The two hadn’t quite gotten to barebacking and today would not be that day.

“Now are we ready to start?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun nodded quickly. 

“Don’t forget five tap’s on the wall and I'll stop,” Chanyeol added before helping Baekhyun roll over onto his stomach. He propped his ass up with a pillow then eagerly spread his lover’s cheeks. Chanyeol couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

“Okay, i’m starting,” He said opening the lid to the lube and starting to dribble some onto his hole. Baekhyun made a noise but that’s because it was cold. Chanyeol started slowly by adding one finger but of course, that didn’t last long. Quickly, he was scissoring Baekhyun's perfect ass.

“You like that don’t you, you filthy little ass slut,” Chanyeol growled as he added his third finger and smacked Baekhyun's cheek. He yelped behind the ball gag but pressed his ass towards Chanyeol's hand. 

“You want a fourth?” Chanyeol asked, dribbling more lube on his hand and Baekhyun's hole. Two bang’s on the wall and he was forcing a fourth finger into Baekhyun's waiting hole.

“You’re such a good ass slut. You like my hand, don’t you? Maybe next time I'll get my fist in there,” He said, reaching under Baekhyun and started to pump his leaking cock. The noise’s that Baekhyun were making behind the ball gag were obscene. He had become completely lost in the sensation. 

Slowly Chanyeol withdrew his hand and leaned back. Baekhyun whimpered in desperation as Chanyeol pumped himself a little. He was close but he wanted this to go fast. He slipped on the condom then moved into position.

Baekhyun pushed up so he was on his hands and knees and Chanyeol tossed his now precum covered pillow to the side. Slowly he rubbed his cock against Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun whimpered and pressed back causing Chanyeol to smack his ass again.

“Stay still,” He instructed as he pushed his cock into Baekhyun slowly. Baekhyun pressed his forehead against the wall panting desperately behind the gag. No one knew but Chanyeol was huge. Sometimes the thought of even taking his cock made Baekhyun hurt.

Once Chanyeol was inside he started to thrust. He was never really gentle and Baekhyun’s head softly hit against the wall. Desperation burned inside of him as Chanyeol purposely ignored his prostate. 

“You’re so filthy. Listen to you yourself,” Chanyeol said between breaths his hand smacking Baekhyun's ass again. He could see that his cheek’s were turning a nice red color. He slowed down his thrust and focused on making sure that Baekhyun continued to make those noises. One hand reached down to slowly pump as the other smacked against his ass.

Baekhyun desperately moaned closing his eyes tightly as he curled his toes. This was torture. He was so close and if Chanyeol just touched his prostate he could come. He breathed heavily against the gag as sweat rolled down his cheeks.

“Does my pretty little anal slut want to cum?” Chanyeol asked, stopping all movements. Baekhyun desperately grunted as he nodded his head. Chanyeol stayed still as Baekhyun braced himself. Slowly he withdrew till just his tip was in. He gripped Baekhyun's hips roughly before thrusting in roughly. His cock came directly in contact with Baekhyun's prostate.

Baekhyun moaned as his he orgasmed. Chanyeol didn’t stop slamming into his prostate till he himself came. Once he had finished he pulled out of Baekhyun and disposed of the condom. He returned with tissue and some lotion before slowly pulling off the ball gag and helping Baekhyun out of his shirt.

“T-thanks,” Baekhyun said breathlessly as he took the tissues. The two of them cleaned themselves up before stripping the sheets off the bed. Once they sheet’s were in a pile on the floor Chanyeol started to massage the lotion on Baekhyun’s ass.

“Thank’s babe,” Baekhyun said moving to curl up against Chanyeol's chest.

“No problem,” Chanyeol said running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. The two laid like that in silence until they fell asleep. The sheets could wait till they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that they are OOC. I've never read a fic or them and i'm only softcore into EXO. But this is a fic for mt friend for Christmas (even thought it's late). I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
